


crash into you

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Hinata, Getting Together, M/M, awkward kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou falls for his least favorite customer</p><p>OR AU where Kageyama is equally as bad with words as he is with feelings. Kageyama keeps pissing off the cute barista who  gets his order wrong and purposely screws up his name every. damn. time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyou _likes_ being a barista. His coworkers are awesome, the café is only a short walk from campus, there’s free Wi-Fi and the employee discount he gets enables his caffeine addiction. It’s a super awesome place to at work, really. Or at least it _was_ until the customer-from-hell became a regular at the cafe. 

It started on an otherwise regular Tuesday. Hinata had an exam that evening and had spent the night staring at Yachi’s notes. Eventually he’d tried to learn the material by placing his cheek on the page in hopes of absorbing the information via contact. He’d woke up hours later unable to remember anything and already late for his class. 

“You’ll get it next time,” Yachi assures him, patting him on the shoulder as he sighs. “You probably still got in the double digits.” 

Hinata gasps and shakes her shoulders. “You really think?”

“Anything’s possible,” she says, laughing nervously. Hinata visibly deflates. 

“I’m so screwed,” Hinata groans. 

“ Is anyone actually working here today?” someone calls from behind them. 

Judging by the bag slung over his shoulder, he’s a student, like Hinata. He’s annoyingly tall but he doesn’t seem to hold himself with the same easy, self-assured confidence as the older students he’s probably a freshman too. He looks familiar only Hinata can’t place where he’s seen the other boy before. 

Hinata stumbles forward and shoots him a winning smile, decided ignoring the growing look of irritation on his customer’s face.

“Right! What would you like to order?”

The guy towers over him, his blue-grey eyes narrowed in annoyance. He would be cute, Hinata thinks, if he wasn’t glowering. 

“A medium coffee. _Black_ ,” the guy barks. 

Like his soul. Hinata suppresses a chuckle and nods. The customer must notice Hinata’s amusement because his frown deepens. 

“Kay!” Hinata pipes. He smiles broadly as he reaches for the cups. “Would you like anything else with your order? I can recommend-”

“ _No_.”

“Oh,” Hinata squeaks, taken aback. “Uh- your name please?”

“Kageyama,” he mutters.

Hinata nods sharply and his hands shake as he turns to make the coffee. He briefly considers spitting in the coffee when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s so scary,” Yachi whispers. “Did you kick the guy’s puppy or something?”

“Me?” Hinata hisses. He distractedly pours in the sugar as he tries not to let the glowering customer get to him. “ _He’s_ the one being a jerk.”

If anyone should be accused of kicking puppies, it should be _Kageyama_. The guy had a worse personality than Tsukishima, which was really saying something. 

“I can hear you,” Kageyama snaps and they both jump. 

Hinata sticks his tongue out at the customer. Then he gets an idea. He picks up the sharpie, his lips spreading into a devilish smirk. His eyebrows pull together in concentration as he crouches low enough so that Yachi can’t see what he’s up to.

“Hinata, whatever you’re thinking of doing, _don’t do it_.” 

He’s not listening to Yachi, though. Instead, Hinata happily hums to himself as he draws an angry face on the cup that’s wearing a giant, hideous scowl. The poorly-drawn stick figure has a speech bubble beside it that reads, “Grrrrrr!!!” He scrawls ‘Bakeyama’ onto the cup and slides the coffee across the counter.

“There you go, sir,” Hinata says cheerfully. “Have a great day.” 

Kageyama dumps his change onto the counter unceremonious, making a show of not leaving a tip. Hinata watches with satisfaction, barely containing his smirk as Kageyama inspects his masterpiece. Kageyama’s eyes seemed fixed on the pointy teeth Hinata drew on ‘fake’ Kageyama. He takes a sip of his coffee and makes a show of spitting it back out. 

“Hey dumbass,” Kageyama snarls. He points a finger at Hinata who gulps and hides behind Yachi. “What have you been doing with your life? You call this coffee? What kind of idiot barista fucks up a simple order like this?” 

Hinata sneers from behind Yachi and balls his hands into fists. “Yeah? You think you could do better? I’d like to see you come over here and try!” 

‘Ahaha, Hinata. S-so funny this guy!” Yachi says through a forced smile. She coughs as her cheeks redden. “The coffee’s on us, sir. Please don’t sue us!”

“But-”

“Oh, would you look at the time! Looks like Hinata’s break just started.” 

His break wasn’t for another hour but Yachi gives him a look that makes it clear it’s nonnegotiable so Hinata tugs off his apron with a loud huff. 

The asshole has the nerve to _smirk_ at him as they brush past each other and Hinata consoles himself with the fact that at least he’ll never have to see Kageyama again.


	2. Chapter 2

Only two days later, Kageyama comes back to the coffee shop. 

Hinata curses his luck and musters up a forced smile as he takes in the other boy’s already too-familiar scowl. 

“Jeez, looks like Cranky-yama’s returned,” Hinata says as he leans against the counter. 

Kageyama seems startled by that. His expression flickers from annoyance to surprise and then back to annoyance. Tsukishima snickers. 

“Eh? I’m not cranky.” 

Hinata raises an eyebrow and asks, “Why the frown then?”

“I’m not frowning! This is just the face I was born with!” Kageyama yells as he clenches his hands into tight fists. He flushes as everyone in the coffee shop whips around to face them in search of the source of the commotion. 

“Tch, calm down. And Hinata, stop bullying our customers. It’s bad for business,”  
Tsukishima says, frowning as he adjusts his glasses.

Hinata cocks his head to the side and tries to imagine, again, what Kageyama would like if he didn’t look so cranky all the time. He’s torn from his thoughts by Kageyama’s steady stream of angry grumbling. 

“Right! Your usual order then, Mr. _Not_ -Cranky-yama?” 

Kageyama’s eyes narrow to slits and the flush on his cheeks brightens; only now he’s probably blushing in anger rather than embarrassment. Hinata squeaks as the other boy stalks forward, the other boy's face terrifyingly blank. 

Hinata chirps and ducks his head as Kageyama fists his hand in the collar of Hinata’s uniform. They’re way too close, with Hinata standing on his toes to avoiding falling and slamming his head against the countertop.

“First of all, I’ve only been here once. I don’t have a usual order, dumbass,” Kageyama says as he buries his hand in the unruly mane that is Hinata’s hair and _tugs_. “Second of all, my name is Kageyama.” 

“Ow,” Hinata yelps and raises his arms in surrender as T rushes to separate them. “Don’t be such a jerk, Kageyama.” 

“What did I tell you two about making a scene?” Tsukishima chastises. “So annoying.” 

They both ignore Tsukishima in favor of glaring at each other. Hinata could possibly take Kageyama in a fight. Possibly. The other boy was taller but Hinata had agility and stamina on his side. Sure, Kageyama had broad shoulders and probably an excellent form and yes, fighting a customer would most likely lead to termination but it’d also be worth it to wipe that smug look off Kageyama’s face. How does the other boy manage to frown and look so self-satisfied at the same time? 

“I’ll have a caramel macchiato, please,” Kenma says from behind them, his eyes sliding between them with a dispatched sort of distain. Which, fair. The line hadn’t move since Kageyama got there. 

“I’ll have another black coffee. This time, _without_ all the sugar,” Kageyama adds, simpering as Hinata cringes internally. 

He’d made _one_ mistake and besides, Hinata had pulled an all-nighter the day before so it wasn’t entirely his fault. Okay, so he’s made _several_ mistakes on the job but Kageyama doesn’t need to know that. This time Tsukishima-kun’s making the drinks so there was no way Hinata’ll mess this up. 

Hinata waits for Tsukishima to make the drinks when he notices Kageyama impatiently drumming his fingers against the countertop. They’re nice hands, objectively. Long, agile, probably perfect for playing volleyball-

“One black coffee and a caramel macchiato,” Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes as he moves set down the drinks. Hinata snatches on of the drinks up before Tsukishima can slide them across the counter. 

He doodles a pissed-off looking Kageyama onto the cup and writes ‘CRANKY-YAMA” in his messy scrawl. This time he’s drawn him wearing a giant crown. 

Hinata beams as he hands Kageyama the cup and says, “It’s a crown! Get it? Because you’re a royal pain in my-”

He can hardly contain his grin as Kageyama takes an experimental sip. The other boy’s eyes slowly drag downwards to meet his and- crap. What now?

“This isn’t what I ordered.” Kageyama’s voice is crisp and sharp and his eyes are lidded as he watches Hinata squirm. It’s like one of those ‘calm before the storm’ moments, only Hinata’s certain that he’s already staring down the hurricane. 

“So that means...” he chances a look at Kenma who seems equally miffed. 

“Oops?”

“I’m going to make your royal _highness_ another coffee,” Tsukishima says between barely muffled chuckles. “Before he tries to get your ass fired, _idiot_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's POV! Sorry I am the worst and that I can't stick to a single setting or perspective.

The rational thing to do would be to stop going to _Café Crow_ , even though it’s the only coffee shop on campus that’s conveniently located in between his classes and so he never has to worry about being late. There are other cafés. There are ones without rude baristas who constantly mess up his order and spell his name wrong. 

So he’s boycotting the café, even though his roommate, who works there, told Kageyama that the café offers some of the most delicious and original lattes Suga’s ever had. 

He’d been about to take Suga’s advice and try something less vanilla (read: less bitter) when the café’s barista caught him off guard. The other boy was short and didn’t look old enough to work let alone work at a campus café that only hired college students. There were bags under his eyes and even so, he beamed at Kageyama as if he’d just been told the best thing he’d heard all day. It was like looking directly at the sun. An orange, hyperactive, ditsy sun. Kageyama’s stomach had clenched and he’d felt the sudden urge to punch something. 

It should be noted that Kageyama had not been having a good week. His dry-cleaning got stolen, _again_. His roommate, Suga, was becoming increasingly worried about his social skills and his then-boyfriend -Kindaichi- broke him with him via a text that simply read, “It’s not me. It’s you. Trust me.” 

So there’s a minuscule chance that Kageyama took out some of that aggression on an unsuspecting, aggravatingly cute barista. _Slight_ chance. 

Kageyama would feel sorry about it if the shrimp hadn’t spent the last two weeks getting back at him for it. So instead of going to the cafe after class like he usually does, Kageyama decides to head to the library instead. He’d be kidding himself if he thought he’d make any progress on his studies, but it’s nice to have some quiet occasionally and to escape the looks of pity that Suga’s been giving him recently. 

“YAMAYAMA!” someone calls from the other side of the library and Kageyama recognizes the voice immediately. Hinata. Beside him are a flustered Suga and his boyfriend, Diachi who looks equally startled. “Come study with us!” 

“Why?” Kageyama asks, even as he makes his way towards them. 

“Suga said you’re in my class, too,” Hinata explains. His eyes grow wide and eerily vacant as he tilts his head to the side. “And I refuse to be defeated by you, _Bakeyama_.” 

“I didn’t realize you two knew each other, Tobio,” Suga says. He gives Kageyama a small smile like he’s pleasantly surprised- like Kageyama and Hinata are friends but when Hinata makes no move to correct him, Kageyama decides not to say anything either. 

“Oh? Does _Tobio_ -kun not have many friends?” Hinata asks innocently from behind his textbook. 

Kageyama can tell Hinata’s just teasing him but hearing the redhead say his name in a low purr is _doing things_ for him. Things that aren't library-appropriate. 

“You’re not very popular, are you Bateyama?” Hinata continues. 

Moment ruined.

“Shut up! That’s none of your business!” he snaps, slamming his palms against the table as Hinata laughs. 

“It’s probably because you’re always so grrrrr,” Hinata explains. 

Suga lets out a pained noise and buries his face in his hands. 

Kageyama’s ears turn pink in anger as he reaches forward and grabs a hold of Hinata’s hair. "Why you little-"

Hinata yelps and wriggles out of Kageyama’s grip before launching himself behind Suga. “See what I mean, Suga? He's bullying me again.” 

“Yeah, and it seems entirely one-sided,” Suga nods sagely and pries Hinata’s hands off of his sweater. “Play nice you two or you’re going to get us kicked out of the library.” 

"Hinata should be banned from the library," Kageyama complains. How it hasn't happened already is beyond him. How is a walking disaster like Hinata even employed?

"Your _face_ should be banned,” Hinata counters. He pulls at his eye as he sticks his tongue out at Kageyama. 

"Kageyama. _Hinata_ ," Suga warns. 

“Sorry Suga,” they both mutter under their breath. 

“Let’s just try focusing on our studies, yeah?” Daichi suggests and they nod. 

10 minutes into studying Kageyama catches Hinata peering over his shoulder, trying to get a better look at his answers. “Oi, stop trying to cheat off me, dumbass.”

“I’m not trying to cheat off you!” Hinata argues, even as he shuffles closer to get a better look at Kageyama’s answers. “Oooh! You’re hardly any better at this than me! ‘Rice is thinker than blood?’ what’s that even supposed to mean?” 

Kageyama peeks at Hinata’s answers and shrugs. “How are yours any better? ‘All that is silver is not gold’ isn’t an expression.” 

Hinata visibly deflates. He looks to Suga for reassurance. “But it’s true, isn’t it?” 

Daichi taps a finger against his chin and smiles knowingly at the two of them. “I’m surprised the two of you don’t get along better, considering you have so much in common.” 

“Like what?” Kageyama asks. They glance at each other skeptically as Suga and Daichi chuckle. 

“For starters, you’re both going to fail your English idiom exam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New setting! Hinata guessed that Kageyama would be smart and better at his studies. He guessed wrong.
> 
> oh and my main blog is **[here](http://www.montystilinski.tumblr.com)** while my haikyuu blog is **[here :)](http://www.tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com)**


	4. Chapter 4

To say he anticipated Kageyama’s frequent visits would be a gross over-statement. Really. It would be. It’s not like Hinata’s heart would surge or that his pulse would race whenever the bell chimed, announcing a new customer has arrived. Because that would be weird. And Hinata wasn’t weird. He was completely normal. _Completely._

“Crankyyama, Jerkfaceyama, douchebagyama,” Hinata recites as he fetches the coffee maker. “Pretty-yama? No. Bully-yama.” 

“Are you seriously practicing insults?” Tsukishima asks in disbelief. “You’re more pathetic than I thought.” 

“Meanyshima!” Hinata growls. Tsukishima easily tugs the cup from him and holds it just barely out of Hinata’s reach. 

“Tch,” Tsukishima snorts, smirking as he shakes his head. “He already came by earlier, by the way.”

“Oh?” Hinata asks. He aims for subtle and unaffected and fails by a longshot. 

“Yeah. He had the same look of disappointment that you have right now.” 

Hinata’s face turns a bright shade of red. He gapes openly at Tsukishima and nearly drops the coffee he’s holding. “W-what? Why would he be upset that I wasn’t there? I’ve messed up his coffee every time.” 

Tsukishima shoots him a sideways glance and smirks. “Because you’re both simple-minded idiots? It’s a perfect match, really.” 

Hinata huffs, puffing up his cheeks as he glares at his coworker. He’s about to argue that Kageyama probably just wanted to ask for his English notes but he reconsiders when he remembers that his notes are even worse than his classmate’s. It was an even less likely reason that what Tsukishima suggested. 

“Hey, Tsukishima, do you really think-”

“Hinata,” Tsukishima interrupts. “I don’t mean to give you the wrong impression. I don’t care about your love life. Get back to work.” 

Hinata narrows his eyes at his coworker as he resumes his work in silence. Still, the thought of Kageyama seeking him out makes him squirm in anticipation. Hinata outright refuses to admit that maybe he enjoys Kageyama’s company. Is it possible that Kageyama sought out his? The thought warms Hinata’s cheeks and his stomach but he tries to push the thought from his head as he notes Tsukishima’s look of disapproval. 

~*~

Be cool, Hinata reminds himself as Kageyama pushes open the door and strides confidently towards the counter. The other boy looks at him with intent, like he’s been rehearsing what he’s going to say and the intensity of it has Hinata biting his lip to suppress nervous giggles. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata says, smiling as he waves at Kageyama. “How are you?”

The other boy flushes and blinks rapidly at Hinata. It takes him a moment to regain his composure as he shifts uncomfortably. “Alright, I guess.” 

“Did you fail the test, too?” Hinata guesses. It was only after handing in the test that he learnt there was a backside to each page that he hadn’t filled out. 

“I- that’s none of your business!” Kageyama yells. He shifts his gaze to the floor. “The comprehension questions were vague and annoying,” he mutters bitterly. 

“Right? Those tests are impossible,” Hinata says, frowning as he leans against the counter. 

“Only for dumbasses like you,” Tsukishima argues. 

“Hey!” they both growl. 

“Are you going to take his order? Or are you two just going to spend the next fifteen minutes arguing until someone interrupts you again?” 

“Heh? Oh, right! The usual?” Hinata asks cheerfully as he picks up a cup. He’s already got an idea of what he’s going to draw on it next (okay so he’s put an unreasonable amount of time and thought into these doodles now. Can it, Tsukishima) when Kageyama shakes his head. 

“Actually I’ll have an iced cinnamon latte.” 

Hinata grins because _yes_ he can do this. He can make the best latte Kageyama’s ever had. By the time he’s finished, it’ll be like none of Hinata’s mistakes ever happened. It’ll be the best iced cinnamon latte that’s ever been made, a latte so great that Kageyama will wish he could keep Hinata forever, even if it was only for his incredible latte-making skills. Not that Hinata’s trying to woo Kageyama through lattes – just that he could, if he wanted to. 

“Okay!” Hinata shouts and rolls up his sleeves. “One life-changing awesome amazing iced cinnamon latte coming up!” 

“Awesome amazing?” Tsukishima snorts. “Isn’t that redundant.” 

Hinata ignores his coworker, partially because he doesn’t know what redundant means. 

Kageyama’s watching him anxiously, like he already regrets his order. 

Five minutes later and Hinata’s sure he’s done it – that he’s made the best latte. He’s grinning so hard his face hurts as he holds the cup above him like it’s Simba from the opening scene of _The Lion King_. “Ooooh! Here you go!”

In his excitement, he forgets to doodle anything on Kageyama’s cup. Even worse, though, he accidentally spills The World’s Best Latte Ever on his lap just as he turns to hand it to Kageyama. 

“Ow!” Hinata cries as he dabs as the stain with a paper towel. “Shit.” 

“What the hell, Hinata!” Kageyama demands. “You work at a café. You should be more careful when you’re handling hot drinks! What if you’d burnt yourself, dumbass?”

“Okay, mom,” Hinata pouts. It’s not the end of the world, he supposes. His shift was about to end in about five minutes anyway. It’s just a matter of getting home and changing before class that’ll be a bit more of a challenge. “Tsukishima, do you mind if I leave early-”

“Please, go. You’re an embarrassment to this establishment.” 

“You said you live off-campus, right? I have a pair of extra clothes you change into before class,” Kageyama suggests as he rubs at the back of his head. Hinata has to do a double take because there’s no way he means it. “If you want, I guess.” 

“I- okay?” 

“Both of you leave. Now.” 

“But I didn’t get my latte,” Kageyama argues. 

_“Out.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Because Hinata has shit luck, it starts pouring out the moment they step outside. 

“I’ll just set out a sweater for you, too,” Kageyama says with a shrug as he lifts his backpack to his head to shield him from the rain. 

“Kay.” Hinata tugs his hood over his head and zips his jacket up to his chin. His jacket already feels heavy with rain. A car speeds by and drives straight through a puddle, the impact of it sending a wave of water towards Hinata and Kageyama. 

Hinata considers it a blessing when they finally reach Kageyama’s dorm. It’s located on the second floor. Kageyama and Hinata shiver, their teeth clacking together loudly as they huddle together in the elevator. 

When the doors open, Hinata sprints down the hall. When he reaches the room at the very end of the hall, he slams his palm against the door and turns to Kageyama in triumph. “I beat you! I got here first.”

“We weren’t racing,” Kageyama says, too exhausted to argue as he unlocks the door of his dorm. “Also, that’s not my dorm. _This_ is.” 

He’s standing two doors to the right. Hinata pouts but follows Kageyama into his room. 

“I’ll win next time, then,” Hinata says as he takes in the room. It’s nearly spotless on one side, the divide between the rooms very clear. Both sides are decorated in volleyball memorabilia but only one of the beds are made, whereas the other one is messy and covered in clothes. 

Hinata yawns as he flops down onto the messy bed. 

“Get off, asshole. You’re getting my comforters wet,” Kageyama snarls. He stalks forward and Hinata snorts and rolls himself towards the wall. 

“So scary, Frowny-yama,” Hinata says gleefully as Kageyama glowers at him. He looks hilarious like this – his damp hair slicked against his forehead and sticking out at awkward angles. He looks like an angry wet cat. Hinata laughs so hard he clutches at his stomach at the force of the gasps that escape him. 

Kageyama narrows his eyes and leaps onto the bed beside Hinata, the mattress sagging with the added weight. He surges forward and attacks Hinata’s sides, rubbing Hinata’s sides where he’s sensitive and ticklish. 

“Noooooo,” Hinata cries, his face turning bright red and he writhes and tries to escape Kageyama’s grip as the other boy keeps him pinned with a firm hand on Hinata’s tummy. He tries to keep his face blank but it’s no use as tears well up in his eyes. “Uncle! I surrender! Kageyama, please.” 

By the time Kageyama pulls away, releasing his grip on Hinata’s abdomen, they’re both sweating and breathing hard. Hinata wrinkles his nose as Kageyama’s hair is drips onto his cheek. The back of Hinata’s neck feels damp and sticky and the other boy’s thighs are still bracketing his. As he attempts to push Kageyama off him and realizes he’s painfully hard. 

“Um,” Hinata squeaks. Hinata watches in horror as Kageyama’s face goes red and he leaps to his feet as if he’s been burnt. Maybe he noticed? Hinata contemplates folding his hands over his lap but that’d only draw attention to his crotch. 

“I’ll go get you a change of clothes,” Kageyama mumbles. “The showers are down the hall, if you want.”  
Hinata nods and shoots Kageyama a grateful look as he catches the towel Kageyama throws him. “Thanks! Are you okay, though? You look sort of sick. Are you constipated?” 

Kageyama looks downright murderous. Hinata takes that as he cue to get the hell out of there. 

“I’m trying to be nice! Go take your shower before I change my mind!” 

~*~

“Oi, Kageyama, can I borrow your body spray?” Hinata asks as he bursts through the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

He returns to find Suga and Kageyama sitting on their respective beds, both of them silently taking in Hinata’s bare chest and calves. 

Kageyama makes a wounded sound but otherwise doesn’t offer a reply. 

“So, Hinata,” Suga interjects cheerfully. He glances between Hinata and Kageyama speculatively. “How long have you been dating Tobio?” 

“Huh? We’re not- we’re,” Hinata argues. He wants to say they’re friends but that doesn’t feel completely true, either. They were something though, maybe? Strangers who exchange study notes, looke forward to seeing each other and lend each other clothes? “I’m just his barista,” Hinata insists because it’s the only explanation that nearly makes sense.

“Sure,” Suga agrees. He folds his arms over his chest and stares directly at Hinata like he can see straight through their bullshit. “It’s common practice for baristas to end up half-naked in the dorms of their customers. Happens to me every second shift.” 

“Exactly!” Hinata exclaims. He plucks nervously at the fabric of his towel. “Can I please have some clothes, now?” 

“I think he means you, Tobio,” Suga says, a sly grin tugging at his lips as he nods towards the pile of dry clothes that Kageyama’s holding stiffly in his arms. 

“Hmm?” Kageyama asks, his ears turning bright pink as he tears his gaze away from the towel where it’s hanging low on Hinata’s slim hips. “Right, here.” 

He shoves the clothes towards Hinata’s chest with a force that has Hinata stumbling backward. 

“My friend is throwing a party later tonight. I’ve been trying to convince my roommate to come but he refuses. The only time he’ll leave the house is to get coffee,” Suga says as he gives Kageyama a meaningful look. Kageyama must have a serious caffeine addiction, Hinata thinks, as he watches the silent exchange. “Maybe if you accompany him, he might change his mind?”

“We’ll be there!” Hinata announces confidently. He can feel Kageyama fuming beside him but he doesn’t care. Suga looks relieved and besides, this is Hinata’s chance to show people how completely not into each other they are so, score. 

He grins happily but his expression morphs into a wince as Kageyama pinches the back of his arm hard enough to almost bruise. 

“Stay out of it,” Kageyama hisses, low enough that only Hinata can hear. 

Hinata waits until Suga’s turned his back before pulling at the sides of his mouth with his fingers and sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. “Abusiveyama!”


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata shows up at Kageyama’s dorm an hour after class dressed in khaki shorts and a light yellow hoodie. 

“Alright! Let’s do this!” Hinata shouts as Suga ushers Kageyama out of the room. 

“I promise to stop eating the homemade cookies your mom makes you if you just let me say home.” 

“Aha, so you’ve finally admitted to eating them,” Suga says, smug as he steers them down the hall. “No chance, though. And you’re going to have fun!” 

“No chance,” Kageyama echoes glumly as Hinata skips happily towards the elevator.

~*~

The moment they arrive, Hinata stalks off towards the opposite side of the room, having spotted a fellow classmate. “Kenma, I didn’t know you’d be here!”

Kenma nods slightly and doesn’t lift his gaze from the DS he’s holding. He’s curled up against the side of the couch with his legs crossed and his hands covered by the too-long sleeves of his red sweater. “Yeah.” 

“You’re here with Kuroo, I’m guessing?” 

He nods in confirmation. “Yeah.” 

“And he just left you here?” 

“Mmm,” Kenma hums. He cocks his head to the side as his eyes flicker up from the screen. “But I’m fine. I’m not sure the same can be said for your friend over there, though,” Kenma continues, gesturing with a nod to where Kageyama’s standing beside the door, making a pained face like he’s already considering bolting. 

“Shit,” Hinata mutters. He offers Kenma an apologetic smile as he scratches the back of his neck. “Heh, I’ll be back later, yeah?” 

Kenma nods curtly and returns his full attention to his game as Hinata makes his way back to Kageyama. 

“Are you okay? Where’d Suga go?” Hinata asks. 

Kageyama grinds his teeth together and curls his hand around Hinata’s wrist. “We’re leaving.”

“But we just got here,” Hinata complains as he tries to squirm out of Kageyama’s grasp. 

“Fine, then _I’m_ leaving.” He doesn’t let go of Hinata’s hand. 

Hinata’s about to argue further when they’re interrupted by a guy whose spikey black hair is slicked up so that his head looks kind of like a turnip. 

“Kageyama,” Turnip-head says, low and taunting. “Been a while, hasn’t it? I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

Kageyama freezes in place and Hinata’s sure he hears him curse under his breath as he schools his features into a blank expression. “It sounded like fun,” Kageyama says, his voice revealing nothing. It nearly sounds genuine to even Hinata, who hasn’t forgotten that Kageyama had to be _dragged_ here. 

Turnip-kun frowns and raises his eyebrows in surprise. His eyes dip towards to where Hinata’s and Kageyama’s hands are still connected. Hinata can feel Kageyama tensing against him as his grip tightens on Hinata’s wrist. 

“ _Oh._ Are you two-?” Turnip-kun eyes them skeptically as he waits for confirmation. 

Hinata opens his mouth to set him straight, the same way he did with Suga, only he catches sight of Kageyama’s pained expression. Is Turnip-kun his?-

“Yep!” Hinata says cheerfully. In his enthusiasm, he forcefully swings his hand that’s still linked with Kageyama’s. He has to stifle a laugh when the movement jostles the other boy. Hinata’s grin broadens as he leans against Kageyama who’s staring down at him in a mixture of shock and annoyance. “For a few weeks now.” 

“And here I thought it would take forever for someone so high and _mighty_ like you to find someone _worthy_ enough.” Turnip-kun laughs. There’s an edge to it that Hinata doesn’t understand but Kageyama ignores the questioning looks Hinata shoots him. Turnip-kun lets out a low whistle. “Looks like you rebounded quickly after all.” 

“Oi, he could probably say the same for you,” Hinata says, puffing up his cheeks as he gestures to the pretty guy standing beside Turnip-kun who’s watching the exchange in amusement. He's nobody’s rebound. Technically he isn't anyone’s boyfriend either, but that isn't the point. 

“Kindaichi-” 

“It’s been nice talking to you, Turnip-kun-”

“ _Turnip_ -”

“But _Tobio_ and I are going to go dance now, bye!” Hinata says. Hinata waves and pulls a dumbfounded Kageyama into the living room where other couples are dancing together. Hinata can feel Kindaichi staring after them so he smirks and sticks him tongue out. He’s not above rubbing it in. 

“Rough break up, huh?” Hinata asks. They’re standing close enough that Hinata can feel the heat of Kageyama’s breath against his cheek. The tips of Kageyama’s ears are pink and Hinata wonders if Kageyama would try socking him if he mentioned it. _Probably_. 

“We weren’t serious.” Kageyama shrugs. “And what are you thinking, moron? You didn’t need to do that.” 

Hinata smirks and finally tugs his hand loose from Kageyama’s grip. “I was thinking that I owe you one. Or two?” 

“ _Hinata_.”

“ _Tobio_ ,” Hinata shoots back mockingly as he wraps his arms around Kageyama’s broad shoulders. It’s an uncomfortable position and Hinata has to stand on his toes just to reach but it’s nice, too. “I accidentally put salt in your coffee last week. I’m okay with this!” 

Kageyama turns his head to the side, his chin resting just above Hinata’s head, and mutters “Dumbass” under his breath. Hinata beams up at him and twirls. 

“Robotyama, you’re not dancing with me,” Hinata whines as Kageyama stands stiffly in place. 

“I don’t know how to dance! This was _your_ stupid idea!”

“Hmm yeah, you’re pretty awful at this,” Hinata agrees. Kageyama makes a noise of protest as Hinata taps his fingers against his chin in thought. Hinata moves forward, closing the space between them, and places his hands on Kageyama’s hips. 

“Here, you just sway them like-Kageyama _stop_ moving!” Hinata squawks. 

“I thought the whole point was moving!”

“Not like that! _Don’t_ thrust at me, oh my god,” Hinata groans and slaps his hand against his forehead as he tries to get the other boy to still his hips. 

“As if you’re any better, dumbass. You're just flailing around like an idiot.” Kageyama imitates him and it’s horrifying. He reminds Hinata of one of those swaying balloon men that are always outside of car dealerships. 

At the sound of chuckles, Hinata cocks his head to the side. ‘Kindaichi’ and his boyfriend are watching Hinata and Kageyama as they dance together. Turnip-head hooks his fingers into the other guy’s belt loops, tugging the other boy closer as they sway their hips in time with the music. They look good like that, Hinata realizes – their bodies pressed together as Kindaichi arches his neck as drags his fingers through the other guy’s light brown hair. Turnip-head - _Kindaichi_ smirks smugly over his shoulder and _oh_ it’s _on_. 

It’s practically common knowledge that Hinata has a competitive streak. 

“C’mon, Tobio,” Hinata whispers against the shell of Kageyama’s ear. “We shouldn’t let them defeat us. Don’t you want to be the better couple?” 

Kageyama’s face flushes bright red in embarrassment. “Hinata w-what-” Kageyama stares at him in panic. 

Hinata huffs and juts out his bottom lip sullenly. “They’re going to win.” 

Kageyama’s expression shifts from mortification to determination as he ducks his head and fists his hand in Hinata’s shirt collar, slotting their mouths together. Hinata makes a noise of surprise and has to curl his hand in Kageyama’s shirt to prevent from stumbling forward. Their first is awful - The angle is awkward, their lips are dry and chapped and the kiss is all teeth. Hinata can taste the coppery tang in his mouth when he pulls away, panting. 

He wets his lips with his tongue and grunts unhappily. “Again!” Hinata demands. 

Kageyama blinks at him in confusion as Hinata surges forward and presses their lips together again. Their second kiss is better. It’s still feverish and unpracticed but Hinata’s prepared this time. He hooks his fingers in Kageyama's melt, mimicking Kindaichi as he nips at Kageyama’s bottom lip, relishing in the noises it draws from the other boy, and then switches objectives. He traces his tongue along the seam of Kageyama’s mouth, prodding and teasing, just testing his limits. He lets out a noise of delight when the other boy opens his mouth, letting Hinata deepen the kiss. 

They’re getting better at this, he thinks, as Kageyama trails his hand along Hinata’s lower back. Hinata wants to master this, wants to erase all traces of Kindaichi, wants to _win_ -

Someone clears their throat behind them and Hinata and Kegayama break apart slowly. Hinata’s doesn’t want to move away, not yet. He feels himself instinctually arching into Kageyama, seeking out his warmth, his touch. 

“Did we win?” Hinata asks in a daze. 

Kageyama wipes the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. So much for convincing anyone we aren't dating, Hinata thinks. Still, he's kind of happy with the outcome.

“I think you two have had a little too much to drink,” Suga tells them. “I’ll take you guys home.” 

“But we’re sober,” Hinata insists as he lets go of Kageyama's shift. “I haven’t had anything to drink.” 

“Me neither,” Kageyama mumbles even as he trails behind Suga. His lips are red and puffy from kissing. Hinata beams. 

Suddenly Hinata feels a sharp tug on his wrist as someone pulls him off to the side of the room. Hinata glances up and finds Kindaichi looking at him with a weird pinched expression. 

“It’s Hinata, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Look, I just wanted to-” Kindaichi takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “He seems really into you and I guess I just wanted to say that I’m happy for you guys, you know? But damn, I’m also kind of pissed.” 

Kindaichi lets out a shaky laugh and smooths back his hair.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look at anyone like that. Even when we were together he was always so self-absorbed. He wouldn’t let anyone in. Kageyama always felt like he had to do everything alone.”

Kindaichi clenches his fists and glares at the back at Kageyama's head.

“When I broke up with him I guess I consoled myself by saying that it wasn’t my fault, that there was no getting through to him. Nobody was ever going to an _equal_ to Kageyama-kun,” Kindaichi says bitterly. “But now- with you- fuck, I never thought I'd say it, but maybe he’s changed.”

“Is that all?” Hinata asks. 

Kindaichi grins. “Nearly. Just look- be careful, okay? Kageyama uses people and then discards them when they aren’t useful to him anymore. It’s what he does when he decides people aren’t good enough for him,” he warns and places a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. The look he gives Hinata is equal parts cruel and sympathetic.

Hinata blanches. A part of him wants to argue that he’s never been particularly useful to Kageyama – _I can't even get his coffee order right!_ \- but another part of him isn’t sure. He casts an uncertain at Kageyama who is standing by the door, scanning the room in search of Hinata. 

Hinata smiles gratefully at Kindaichi and grits, “Ineedtousethewashroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I just. Oooooh man. I'm so sorry all of this is sloppy I'm the worst with edits BUT I usually try to go over it eventually? It's hard getting all the errors when it's just me. Not like I have a beta that's going to be up to editing at 4am in the morning heh. ANYWAY I really hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Oh and you can follow me on tumblr here **[on my main blog](http://www.montystilinski.tumblr.com)**
> 
> or my haikyuu side **[blog :)](http://www.tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com)**
> 
> feel free to send messages, headcanons and prompts ^^ I'm 100% haikyuu trash these days


	7. Chapter 7

Kageyama gives him a sidelong gaze as they walk together down the narrow hallway. “You’re being weird,” he notes. 

“I’m not being weird! You’re the one who keeps staring at my mouth!” Hinata yelps. _Seriously_. He’s already caught the other boy looking three times and Hinata knows he doesn’t have anything on his face.

The tips of Kageyama’s ears turn suspiciously pink as he crosses his arms in defiance. “Was not.”

“Were, too!” Hinata argues as he tries to keep up with Kageyama who’s too many paces ahead of him. 

“Hey, Hinata. Why don’t you stay over at our place tonight?” Suga offers. “It’s not safe to be traveling across campus alone at night.” 

“If you’re sure?” Hinata asks. He glances at Kageyama in search of approval. 

Kageyama’s gaze flitters around the hallway nervously as he avoids Hinata’s questioning stare.

“I guess so. I mean, it’s still raining. You’d probably catch a cold or something,” Kageyama says, making a show of rolling his shoulders in indifference. For Kageyama, that’s practically a personal invite. Hinata grins. 

“Aww, so you _do_ care,” Hinata coos gleefully as he tugs on Kageyama’s sleeve.

Kageyama scowls down at him. “No! I just don’t want you to sneeze in my coffee or something!”

“Liar, liar, Yamayama-kun’s on fire,” Hinata chants.

Kageyama elbows Hinata's ribs in response. “I’ve changed my mind, you can't stay with us."

“You _wouldn’t_ ,” Hinata says as he narrows his eyes in challenge. “I know you. Deep, deep, _deep_ down you’re a big softy.”

“Try me,” he snaps.

“Your lovers’ quarrel is going to wake up everyone in the dorm,” Suga whispers as he gestures to the dorm rooms they’re passing. 

Hinata and Kageyama break apart and hang their heads in shame. They’re eerily quiet for the rest of the trip.

~*~

Hinata shuffles next to Kageyama’s mattress and curls his arms around his knees. “Oi, Kageyama?”

“No, I’m not sharing my comforter with you,” Kageyama grumbles and rolls over on his side.

“That’s not what I wanted to ask,” Hinata hisses. He waits a moment before continuing. “Tobio-kun?”

“Hinata,” Kageyama sighs and turns back on his side to look at him. “What is it?”

“Shouyou,” Hinata corrects him, hoping the darkness conceals the splotches of red colouring his face. “You can call me Shouyou.”

“Shouyou,” Kageyama repeats. Hinata thinks that he can see the corners of Kageyama’s lips quirk upwards, but it’s hard to tell.

“Do you think you’d...you'd ever just get tired of me?” He asks quietly, sniffing as he rests his chin against his knees.

It’s a stupid question and Hinata regrets asking the second the words escape him, but it’s a question that’s been nagging at him since Kindaichi planted the seed of doubt. What if Kageyama eventually decides he doesn’t want to be Hinata’s friend anymore?

Kageyama squints down at him. “Why would I get tired of you?”

“What if annoy you? Or make you mad? Or get your order wrong. Or-”

“You’ve already done all those things,” Kageyama points out as he tosses his covers aside.

“Oh.”

“Shouyou.” Kageyama clenches his hands into fists and glares fiercely at his pillow. “You wouldn’t ever abandon me, would you?”

“Of course not!”

“Even if I moved to a different country?” Kageyama challenges.

“Duh,” Hinata replies, the answer so simple that he has trouble breaking it down further because for him, this answer came as easy as breathing. Although they haven’t known each other for very long but Kageyama’s presence already feels like a permanent fixture.

“Thanks, by the way. For today.”

“Don’t mention it!”

“I wasn’t going to,” Kageyama snaps, defensive as always.

“You just _did_.” Hinata laughs and dodges the pillow that Kageyama launches at his head. “Anyways, it was sort of nice. Kissing you, I mean”

Objectively, Kageyama’s handsome. And his lips feel really soft and warm when they’re pressed against Hinata’s. Objectively.

“I.” Kageyama wheezes loudly as his face heats up. Hinata can’t see the other boy clearly in the dark but he can feel the warmth radiating off of his skin. “Yeah- for me, too.”

“Oh.”

He isn’t expecting it when Kageyama hesitantly leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

“Go to bed, Shouyou,” Kageyama says hastily as he turns back over on his side so that Hinata can’t read his expression.  
_Oh_

Hinata grins against his folded arms as he waits for Kageyama to fall asleep.

~*~

Hinata wakes up first. The first thing that he notes is that his own covers are nowhere in sight. He must have kicked them off last night in his sleep. The second thing Hinata notes is that he’s wrapped securely in _Kageyama’s_ blankets, which means that the other boy is uncovered.

A sleeping Kageyama is a strange creature to behold. He sleeps with one arm folded beneath his cheek and every once in a while he’ll snore a little too forcefully, startling himself. He looks unbelievably vulnerable like this – with his eyes closed, his scowl-less face and a bit of drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. The word adorable comes to mind immediately, unbidden, and Hinata curses himself for agreeing to stay over. 

Every time he shifts his hips, it drags the waistband of his boxers lower and Hinata’s gaze locks on the slight dusting of hair that leads below Kageyama’s boxers. He has _abs_. Hinata has to restrain himself from doing something stupid like reaching out and poking at the firmness with his fingertip.

Hinata doesn’t know what to do with all of this information. It’s too early in the morning for him to be having a crisis.

“Hey, Tobio-kun, do you know where I put the,” Suga starts to say as he pushes the door open. His eyebrows shoot upwards as he stares openly at Hinata who’s still kneeling in front of Kageyama’s mattress with the other boy’s blankets draped over his shoulders. “Oh, Hinata.”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Hinata whispers.

“So you weren’t watching my roommate sleep?” Suga asks, smirking. “You’re doing what, then? Checking for a pulse?”

“Okay, fine. It’s exactly what it looks like,” Hinata groans. He buries his face in his hands as Suga laughs.

“So you aren’t dating after all, huh?”

“No,” Hinata admits with a sigh.

“But you wish you were?” Suga guesses.

“Maybe?” Hinata casts another glance at Kageyama. “ _Yes_. I just don’t want to mess things up between us.”

“You should tell him how you feel. Just, you know, be subtle about it. He can be sort of timid, you know,” Suga advises as he runs his fingers through his silver-grey hair.

“Right!” Hinata nods sharply.

“But not too subtle! He’s sort of oblivious, too.”

Hinata gives Suga a determined look as he leaps to his feet. “You know what? Just tell him to come by the café later. I have an idea.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata spends all morning anxiously watching the door. Each time the bell chimes, signaling a new customer, Hinata would inhale sharply and nearly drops whatever he’s holding. He would then visibly deflate when he sees that it isn’t Kageyama. 

“Stop sighing,” Tsukishima complains as he wipes the frame of his glasses with the corner of his apron. “And pay more attention to what you’re doing. If you don’t snap out of it, you’re going to burn yourself. Again.” 

“Huh? That won’t happen,” Hinata insists, gesturing widely to himself. “I’m super focused. Vigilant, even.” 

He smirks at his coworker, hoping that Tsukishima picks up on his increasing vocabulary. He’d heard the word being used yesterday in a commercial. 

“See, I’m,” he starts to say as his elbow collides with a coffee he’d been preparing. The cup wobbles and nearly falls off the counter before Hinata clasps it in his hands. He immediately sets it back onto the counter and pulls his fingers away to blow on them. “Hot, hot, hot,” he hisses and sucks his fingers into his mouth to ease the pain. 

“Vigilant, huh?” Tsukishima snorts and hands the customer her coffee. “Just try not to set the café on fire, or something. I actually don’t mind this place.” 

Hinata nods dumbly. What if Kageyama’s ignoring him? Hinata clutches his stomach at the sudden wave of nausea he feels. 

~*~

Hinata likes his job or at least he used to before his love life reached a new low. Every few minutes, his eyes flicker to the clock. Usually he’s upbeat, offering each customer a wide grin while he fills their order but today his smile feels forced and jagged. It’s nearly closing time and he’s starting to lose faith that Suga had relayed the message to his roommate when Hinata’s startled by the door’s noisy chime as Kageyama barrels through the door. 

He strides up to the counter with a determined look on his face. 

“Can I help you?” Hinata bites out and he doesn’t mean to sound grumpy, he really doesn’t. He just doesn’t like to be kept waiting. He was supposed to _confess_ but now his stomach feels all fluttery and he’s already talked himself out of it at least twice. 

Kageyama stares down at him like he’s trying to solve a difficult math equation. Or an easy one, because all math equations are difficult for them, as Tsukishima would be quick to add. The tension between them feels palpable as Kageyama leans in, his face softening as his eyes drop to the bow of Hinata’s lips. 

_It’s happening_ , Hinata thinks eagerly. _Kageyama is going to confess_. 

Kageyama’s voice is as quiet as a whisper as he says, “Shouyou-”

“You two idiots are holding up the line,” Tsukishima informs them from where he’s leaning against the counter. 

_Damn it_. 

Hinata and Kageyama immediately break apart, their faces turning pink in embarrassment as someone clears their throat behind them. 

“Coffee! Please,” Kageyama says as he slams his fist down on the counter. Hinata has to clap his hand over his mouth to repress a burst of laughter at the utter awkwardness of it. 

“The usual?” Hinata asks, still trying to stifle a giggle.

The other boy shakes his head dazedly and then frowns. “Hmm? What? Oh, right. The usual, yes.” 

Tsukishima makes an obnoxious gagging sound behind them and Hinata whips his head around to glare. 

“One black coffee coming up, then!” 

Fine, if Kageyama won’t ask him out, he has other ways of going about it. He clucks his tongue and retrieves a sharpie from the oversized pocket of his green apron. What could he even write on it? _Date me, jerkface?_ That had a certain appeal to it, but it’d most likely escalate into an argument rather than cute dates and long make out sessions. Hinata shakes his head at himself and carefully drains the hot water into the bare cup. 

After another moment, Hinata decides to quickly doodle large, lopsided hearts onto the cup’s paper sleeve ring, alongside ‘TOBIO’ which is written in uneven bubble letters that Natsu had taught him. Afterwards he jots down his phone number and the words, _IOU at least 10 coffee dates. Call me._

“One black coffee,” Hinata says cheerfully. His hands tremble as he passes Kageyama the steaming cup. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at their theatrics as Kageyama drops a couple of coins onto the counter. “You two are so weird.” 

“So, what do you think?” Hinata prompts, willfully ignoring his jerk coworker as Hinata gazes up at Kageyama in anticipation. 

Kageyama eyes his coffee in suspicion before taking a cautious sip. “It’s good.” 

“Did you hear that?” Tsukishima says with a snort. “You didn’t mess up black coffee. You’re practically employee of the year.” 

Hinata just barely resists the urge to stomp on his coworker’s foot. Tsukishima did not get to spoil his moment. He’d spent all morning rehearsing the moment in his head and he was going to get it _right_. Kageyama’s eyes finally dip lower to the offending paper sleeve where Hinata had poured his heart out onto only a moment ago via sharpie. 

Kageyama’s eyebrows pull together in confusion as he stares bewilderedly at his cup. “I already have your number. You gave it to me during our study group session, remember? And I’ve called you at least twice since then.” 

“I- right, but-,” Hinata starts. Tsukishima cackles. “That’s not what I- erg. _God_.” Hinata whines in frustration, leaning up on his toes as he pulls Kageyama in by his collar and kisses him. Kageyama releases muffled noise of surprise before kissing back and curling his fingers in the bright orange mane of Hinata’s hair. 

“Gee, I hope he’s a good tipper,” Kuroo chuckles from behind Kageyama. “I don’t think I saw _that_ on the menu.” 

“I’m not above kicking you both out of this café for gross and indecent public displays of affection,” Tsukishima grits as he folds his arms across his chest. 

Tsukishima probably thinks all displays of affection are gross but Hinata’s too busy grinning at Kageyama to bother pointing that out. 

“ _Shouyou_. Will you des-da- _diff_ -date me?” Kageyama stammers, loud enough for him to draw the curious gazes of everyone in the café, if the kiss hadn’t already. 

“ _Yes_. God, Tobio. I thought that much was obvious.” 

The appropriate reaction would have been a loud round of applause from the customers, most of which had witness Hinata and Kageyama awkward flirt and bicker with each other for the past few weeks. Instead, someone pipes up and asks if the line will start moving any time this century. 

“Oy! Wait your turn!” Hinata snaps. His anger dissipates when he sees the small upturned quirk of Kageyama’s lips. Hinata hums cheerfully and quickly presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“You’re both _banned_. Forever.” 

~*~

“To- _bio_ ,” Hinata purrs as he lifts Kageyama’s shirt and trails his fingers along his boyfriend’s toned torso. “Pay attention to me.” 

He nuzzles his nose against Kageyama’s neck and smiles when the other boy sighs quietly relaxes against him. 

“No.” 

Hinata pouts and leans his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. “We’ve been studying for hours. In _silence/ _, Yamayama. I need a break.__

__They’re surrounded by textbooks turned onto their side and papers that have been torn from Hinata’s notebook. Studying’s the _worst_. Hinata can’t even read his own hideous scrawl. Instead, he tries reading over Kageyama’s shoulder, which is how Kageyama ends up settling between the splay of Hinata’s legs with his head tucked underneath Hinata’s chin. _ _

__Hinata’s accomplished nothing so far, though. He keeps getting distracted by the long fan of Kageyama’s eyelashes and the strip of skin showing between his t-shirt and jeans._ _

__“But we’ve been studying for hours,” Hinata complains. He ducks his head and kisses Kageyama’s shoulder blade as he tugs again at the bottom of his shirt. “Please?”_ _

__“It’s only been 15 minutes,” Kageyama argues, not gazing up from his textbook._ _

__Hinata huffs and releases the shirt. “I only invited you to my place to study so that we could you know, do stuff.”_ _

__“Do stuff,” Kageyama repeats slowly. He turns his head to the side and gives Hinata a thoroughly unimpressed look._ _

__“Fine,” Hinata says, frowning as he picks up his neglected notebook. “I’ll study. Happy now?”_ _

__Kageyama hums thoughtfully before throwing his textbook in front of him and leaning up to carefully pluck the textbook from Hinata’s grip, setting it down beside them. He smiles fondly and crooks his fingers under Hinata’s chin, setting his thumb against Hinata’s mouth before dropping his hand to his lap and pressing his lips to Hinata’s. Hinata makes a muffled noise of content against his mouth._ _

__“We can…do stuff. If you want?”_ _

__“I want!” Hinata yelps, his mouth urgently seeking out Kageyama’s as if Kageyama’s going to change his mind and insist they go back to _studying_. Hinata swipes his tongue against Kageyama’s mouth and whimpers excitedly when his mouth falls open in response, letting Hinata deepen the kiss. “I want.” _ _

__“Hng, Shouyou,” Kageyama groans breathily as Hinata grinds his hips against him in slow circles. “ _Fuck_.”_ _

__Hinata smirks and dips his head to nip at the shell of Kageyama’s ear. “Come on, shirts off,” he says, making an impatient noise as he pulls at the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt. This time Kageyama raises his arms in surrender, letting him tug it off him and toss the discarded shirt against the room. “Better,” he murmurs in approval._ _

__Kageyama’s cock twitches in interest as Hinata dips his fingers beneath the band of his boxers. “You,” Kageyama gasps, gritting his teeth as Hinata palms his erection, “are a bad influence.”_ _

__Hinata snickers, massaging the hardness with the pads of his fingers as Kageyama’s gaze goes half-lidded and his breathing grows heavy. Emboldened by the broken whimpers that Kageyama releases, Hinata ducks his head and sucks at the hollow of his neck._ _

__Kageyama groans and clenches his fists in the carpet, grinding back against Hinata when teeth scrape his skin. Hinata muffles his moan against Kageyama’s neck. His boxers feel painfully tight as he bucks his hips in response._ _

__“You’re _close_ ,” Hinata preens. “Means I’m winning!”_ _

__Kageyama narrows his eyes in challenge and rubs back against him, pressing into Hinata until Hinata’s leaking in his shorts._ _

__“S’not fair,” Hinata sighs happily as Kageyama reaches up and tilts their faces together so that they can kiss. By the time he pulls away, Hinata’s lips are swollen and red._ _

__Hinata wraps his legs around Kageyama and pushes past the band of Kageyama’s boxers. Kageyama bucks his hips and whines as Hinata curls his fingers around his cock and jerks Kageyama through his orgasm. Hinata waits until Kageyama’s stopped shuddering, until Kageyama’s whining from the sensitivity before withdrawing his hand._ _

__“See, I win,” Hinata murmurs. He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist and grins. “Should I make us some coffee?”_ _

__“Not finished yet,” Kageyama says haughtily while lifting up and crouching on his knees. “Also, I think I’ve decided coffee isn’t for me. Too _bitter_.”_ _

__Kageyama pushes him so that he’s lying flat against his back._ _

___“Tobio Kageyama,”_ he gasps, giggling gleefully as Kageyama tugs at his shirt and bites playfully at his hip. Are you telling me you don’t like my coffee?”_ _

__“No more coffee,” Kageyama murmurs against his shoulder as he slots his knee between Hinata’s thighs._ _

__Hinata sighs happily. “Kay.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy so many pronouns. 
> 
> Anyways! I'm done guys! I'm sorry this update took so long >> school got crazy and by the time I was free, it was hard getting back into the story when I'd spent the whole week mentally drafting plans for a long Tsukishima x Bokuto x Kuroo college au fic. heh. But I hoped you enjoyed it! Obviously smut isn't my strong suit but I try ;) Thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> As I mentioned previously, I have two tumblr accounts (okay more than that but two relevant ones). My main account is **[here](http://www.montystilinski.tumblr.com)** while my Haikyuu related blog is **[here :)](http://www.tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com)**. Feel free to message me or to send me prompts! I currently haven't taken any prompts so if I'm interested, I won't turn you away. 
> 
> And lastly, thank you Sausaged for taking the time to beta this fic for me!


End file.
